Happy Anniversary, Dear
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: Naruto baru saja mendapat panggilan pekerjaan, namun hal itu malah menjadi dilema tersendiri untuknya.Apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya, Sakura, menjadi meragukan Naruto?


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Anniversary, Dear by Uchiwara Miharu

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

Rate : T (Mohon koreksi jika salah)

Genre : Romance/Friendship –little-

**Don't like, don't read**

Langsung aja …!

Happy Anniversary, Dear

Malam semakin larut, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya yang bersahut-sahutan, begitu juga suasana di sebuah asrama putri Konoha University, keadaannya sama dengan malam ini, tidak terdengar lagi suara tawa maupun ejekan-ejekan di setiap kamar, hanya sunyi, karena penghuninya memilih untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dari segala kepenatan dan aktifitas siang harinya. Namun, berbeda halnya dengan kamar yang lainnya, di kamar paling ujung asrama, masih nampak seorang gadis yang terjaga dan tidak terbuai dalam mimpi. Gadis itu masih terjaga, dan mata emerldnya seakan kosong, jauh menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian yang baru saja dia alami siang tadi. Kejadian yang di takutkannya akan mengubah semua kehidupannya, ketakutan jika seseorang yang sangat di kasihinya, benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_Flashback on:_

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Suna?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Umm, bagaimana ya? Aku juga belum dapat memastikannya Sakura-chan, mungkin saja benar di Suna, atau bisa juga di Ame. Nah, di Ame juga nanti aku akan menjalani test akhir, semoga saja bisa di terima, kau akan mendo'akan aku kan, Sakura-chan?" laki-laki berambut duren, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki itu, dengan semangat menjelaskan semuanya, matanya yang secerah langit biru menatap wajah Sakura dengan sumringah.

"A- Aku pasti akan mendo'akanmu, Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura. Naruto yang awalnya berwajah senang, tiba-tiba menampakan wajah serius di hadapan Sakura. Dia tatap wajah kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, sorot mata emerald itu berbeda dari biasanya, ada sesuatu yang redup disana, dan itu membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Katakan padaku !" pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat dan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah kekasihnya itu. Sakura hanya menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia lepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto darinya. Sakura bangkit dari tepatnya duduk, kemudian berdiri sambil menatap langit yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku… Aku takut Jarak dan waktu akan memisahkan kita berdua, Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil tetap menatap langit.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, Naruto mulai mencerna ucapan sakura, muncul raut sedih di wajahnya. Ya. Naruto menyadari bahwa ini berat untuk Sakura. Baru 1 bulan mereka berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, Dia harus pergi dari Konoha untuk bekerja. Hal itu pasti tidak bisa di terima Sakura semudah itu, tapi Naruto bekerja untuk mereka berdua, untuk masa depannya dan Sakura kelak. Dia ingin mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya, dia ingin dilihat Sakura sebagai pria yang bisa menjadi pemimpin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, Dia ingin Sakura tahu kalau dia melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk Sakura.

"Jarak bukan menjadi alasan, Sakura-chan. Sejauh apapun itu, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu" ucap Naruto yang kut memandang jauh ke atas langit.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku masih belum bisa percaya, Suna adalah kota yang kejam, dan kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat, tidak mustahil jika nanti kau…. akan jatuh cinta lagi " Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto, dan terlihat jelas matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga dia tahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan dilihat oleh Naruto. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sakura, dia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan meluncur dari bibir tipis gadisnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah main-main, aku janji ! Aku hanya milikmu, Sakura-chan!

"Maaf…." Sakura galau. Dia ingin mempercayai Naruto, tapi hatinya benar-benar merasakan ketakutan yang teramat dalam.

"Selama aku menjadi milikmu, aku berjanji akan tetap menjaga hati ini untukmu, bukan untuk yang lain. Jarak bukanlah halangan sakura-chan, tapi kepercayaan,. Aku percaya bahwa kita tidak akan berpisah terlalu lama. Aku pasti akan kembali, dan kita akan bertemu lagi, Jadi ku mohon percaya padaku, dan do'akan aku" pinta Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Sakura, sinar matanya sedikitpun tidak ada keraguan, dia rengguh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Itu hanya harapan, Naruto-kun. Harapan yang abstrak, yang bahkan kita tidak dapat mengetahui apakah kita bisa bersama-sama atau tidak" kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari Sakura. Naruto tersentak kaget dan kembali menatap lekat emerald itu.

"Harapan ya... Harapan masih bisa kita raih,kan? Walau sekecil apapun harapan itu, jika kita bersungguh-sungguh ingin mencapainya, aku yakin harapan itu pasti akan tercapai. Percayalah Sakura-chan". Terpancar jelas ketulusan di mata itu, tapi seolah tak menyadarinya.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa, Naruto. Maaf, lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini. Kita putus saja " Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto. Sakit. Itu yang dia rasakan.

**Jleb…**

Seakan ada sebuah pisau yang menusuk hatinya, Sekejap Naruto diam bagai patung yang tak bernyawa, tak ada satupun kata yang mampu dia ucapkan, namun terlihat jelas didalam matanya kepedihan yang teramat dalam. Putus. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia mengira Sakura akan mengatakan itu padanya.

"A- Aku… Aku tidak mau… aku mencintaimu Sakura, ku mohon percayalah padaku, lihat mataku Sakura, tidakkah kau temukan ketulusan disana. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau putus" Naruto mengejar Sakura, dia genggam erat tangan gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Namun, sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Sakura. Gadis itu kini telah benar-benar pergi, menyisakan kehampaan seketika setelah genggamannya dilepaskan oleh Sakura.

_Flashback : off_

Drrrttt… Drrrtt…

Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya. _Handphone_-nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sakura sudah dapat menebak siapa pengirimnya

**From : Naruto Jelek**

**Sakura, Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku.**

**Aitakatta.**

Ya. Pesan yang sama dengan yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Sakura menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu 11.58 p.m. Waktunya sudah hamper tiba, namun terasa lama baginya.

"Belum. Sabarlah, Sakura. Kau harus kuat" dia berbicara –lebih tepatnya menyemangati- dirinya sendiri.

Drrrt… Drrrtt…Drrrtt…

Kembali handphonenya bergetar, tapi kali ini bukan tanda pesan masuk melainkan sebuah panggilan telepon.

**Naruto Jelek Calling…..**

Sakura genggam ponselnya dengan erat, ingin dia mengangkat telepon tersebut, namun otaknya member perintah untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, hanya 2 menit.. 2 menit saja".

Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar, perasaan lega sedikit merasuki dirinya. Kembali dia menatap jam dinding.

11.59 p.m

"Kami-sama, mengapa rasanya waktu begitu lama" ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus melihat pergerakan arah jarum jam. Detakannya seakan mengiringi detakan jantungnya yang sudah semakin tak menentu. Semakin mendekati ke angka 12, semakin cepat saja detakan jantungnya.

3

2

1

Sakura tersenyum…

"Inilah saatnya…"

********++++^w^++++********

"Sakura…." sebuah suara memecah keheningan di sebuah ruangan kecil itu. Sang pemilik suara tampak uring-uringan di tempat tidurnya. Matanya tidak mampu terpejam, jantungnya berdetak hebat, membuatnya resah dan gerah. Tidak tahan dalam posisi tersebut, Pemuda berambut duren itu mengambil posisi duduk. Dia kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela napas.

"Tidak ada balasan… Kami-sama,aku tidak ingin semua berakhir, aku sangat mencintainya" Naruto meminta dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat menerima keputusan Sakura tadi siang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya yang sudah dicintainya sejak lama, yang dia perjuangkan dengan sepenuh hati. Kembali dia teringat kejadian yang membawa Sakura kedalam dekapannya. Kejadian yang menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidupnya.

_Flashback: on_

"Umm… Naruto, Itachi-nii menunggu jawabanku. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Sakura memang sengaja mengajak Naruto makan siang disana untuk meminta pendapat tentang pernyataan cinta Itachi.

"Huft… bagaimana Itachi-nii menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Naruto balik. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala duren itu.

"Kau itu ditanya malah balik bertanya. Memangnya kenapa sih?" tutur Sakura sedikit sewot.

"Itu akan membantu jika Sakura-chan mau menerima atau menolaknya. Bagaimana Sakura-chan ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itachi-nii bilang 'maaf karena sudah lancang menyukaimu Sakura, kakak serius, memang pada awalnya kakak mengira ini cuma perasaan kakak adik, tapi pada akhirnya kakak merasa berbeda, kakak benar-benar menyukaimu' begitu katanya" ucap sakura lalu kembali melahap bekal makan siangnya.

"Umm... Begitu ya.. Itu terserah Sakura-chan saja, kalau mau menolak katakan 'tidak', kalau menerima tinggal bilang 'ya' saja kan ?" Sakura menatap Naruto dang menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto serius.

"Maksudnya tentang dirimu atau tentang yang tadi ?" tanya Naruto lagi, yang kembali membuat Sakura geregetan.

"Dua-duanya" jawab Sakura setelah selesai melahap suapan terakhir makanannya.

"Kalau tentangmu Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan orangnya baik, pintar, kuat, apalagi ya? Pokoknya banyak, tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu. Kalau soal yang tadi Aku tidak tahu, soalnya Sakura-chan suka membuatku penasaran, hehehe" jawabanya diakhiri cengiran khasnya.

"Kau itu membuatku semakin bingung saja, Naruto" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjukan telunjuknya ke muka Naruto.

"Hei hei hei.. tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura-chan. Nanti jerawatnya tumbuh lho, ahahahaha" canda Naruto. Namun hal itu membuat Sakura semakin geregetan dan kesal.

"Sudah tumbuh, nih nih nih…!" tunjuk Sakura pada wajahnya sendiri, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Namun, tawanya itu sekejap berubah saat melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Hey sudahlah, Oh iya, sebentar lagi jam masuk. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Sakura-chan. Umm, atau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan melihat sifat Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Hmm… Aku takut.." ucap Sakura. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura hanya diam dan mencoba menerka-nerka hal yang di takutkan Sakura.

"E… Kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-sensei ya, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura mendelik kea rah Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Bukan, Baka..! Aku takut salah paham dengan perlakuanmu selama ini, Aku takut… Sudahlah, kalau mau ke kelas, pergi saja duluan, biar aku disini dulu untuk menyegarkan pikiran"

"Ckckck... Sakura-chan selalu membuatku penasaran" ucap naruto setelah menghela napasnya. "Lain kali kau harus kurangi kebiasaan jelekmu yang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan itu. Umm, apa ada yang ingin kau katakana lagi sebelum aku kembali ke Kelas?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm…Ku rasa sudah terlambat mengatakannya" kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sakura-chan harus ingat 1 hal, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk sesuatu yang ingin kau capai" Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura lembut.

"Tidak mungkin aku capai, walau aku akhirnya mendapatkan sepenuhnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya, itu adalah kelemahanku… Sejak dulu" ucap Sakura pelan dan terdengar putus asa.

"Tapi berusahalah melawan kelemahan itu untnk mengungkapkannya, karna sakura-chan itu kuat" Naruto kembali menguatkan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Pasti akan sakit, aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa perasaan itu akan dating, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena akan susah" Sakura menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, perasaannya semakin kalut saat Naruto terus mendesaknya untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

"Hei…! Katakan saja, Sakura-chan. Ayolah… Belajarlah dari rasa sakit, ungkapkan perasaan itu" Naruto semakin mendesak Sakura, namun Sakura malah diam saja. "Sakura, kau masih disitu kan? Apa kau tertidur?" Naruto yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, mulai menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Huft… Iya iya, aku masih disini, Naruto. Ya sudah, kalau itu mau kamu, aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja, dan tidak akan aku ulangi" ucap Sakura bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku mulai mencintaimu. Sudah tuh.. Puaskan…! Ucap Sakura lalu menghela napas dan menunggu rspon dari Naruto, tapi lawan bicaranya tidak member komentar apa-apa, dan sebaliknya malah diam seperti batu.

"Ya ya ya… Aku tahu pasti akan menyakitkan seperti ini, tidah usah kau katakan, aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Seperti ini kan '_Kita adalah sahabat_'. Aku mengerti, inilah namanya aku belajar sakit, lagipula umurku sekarng sudah 18 tahun,sedangkan kamu 17 tahun, pokoknya nanti kalau kembali ke Kelas, lupakan saja perasaan saku ini, seperti yang selalu kau katakan '_sahabat slamanya_', huft…" Sakura mengomel sendiri dan menghela napas, apalagi dilihatnya Naruto tidak member respon apa-apa, Sakura yang kesal lalu berbalik dari hadapan Naruto dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan tahu apa yang diucapkan Mr. Bean ? Cinta berawal dari sebuah persahabatan" ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus dan mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan melupakan ungkapan Sakura-chan tadi" Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu dia menjauh dari Sakura yang diam mematung menuju pintu keluar. Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto terlihat masih shock dan tidak percaya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tidak ingin ke Kelas? Hey…! Kenapa kamu diam dan tidak mendengarkan pacarmu ini?" seru Naruto dan menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menyusul Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Sakura tersenyum, dan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

_Flashback : Off_

Naruto kembali menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak menjawab telponnya. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dia menatap ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya dan menatap sebuah foto disana. Terlihat dirinya sedang tersenyum ceria di antara Itachi dan Sakura. Foto yang di ambil saat Sakura dan Naruto baru diterima menjadi siswa di Konoha high school itu, mengingatkannya pada satu kenangan bersama keduanya. Kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya sampai kapanpun.

_Flashback : On_

Konoha high school kini sudah mulai sepi, banyak siswa-siswa yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, hanya mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saja yang masih bertahan disana. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut _soft pink _yang sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Dia tidak sendiri, namun bersama dengan laki-laki berambut kuning yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling membisu, namun tangan mereka saling mengenggam satu sama lain, pertanda mereka saling memberi kekuatan untuk keduanya menghadapi seseorang yang sedang mereka tunggu tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menunggu, seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka, rambut panjangnya yang diikat rapi dan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam, membuat keduanya semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Itachi-nii…" ucap Sakura pelan

"Sepertinya kamu sudah memiliki jawabannya ya, Sakura-chan" kata Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"Itachi-nii… Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintai Sakura-chan. Dan Sakura-chan juga mencintaiku, kami saling mencintai" ucap sakura tegas tanpa melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto langsung berani mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar. Dia takut Itachi akan marah kepadanya dan Naruto. Itachi berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Dia ingin melangkah mundur, namun genggaman Naruto membuatnya kuat kembali. Itachi berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia beralih menghadap Naruto, Naruto menatap Itachi dan Itachi membalas tatapannya. Sakura yang melihat keduanya hanya diam dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan keduanya.

Pletak..!

"Aww…" Naruto mengaduh karena jitakan Itachi di dahinya. Dia mengusap dahinya dengan tangannya yang bebas, sedang Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto mengaduh.

"Ahahaha.. Sakit ya? Itu juga yang kakak rasakan saat ini" ucap Itachi tersenyum kecut.

"Gomen.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa tdak enak dengan Itachi.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf dengan wajah seperti itu, Naruto. Jaga dia baik-baik, dan jangan lupa berterima kasih padaku, karena akulah yang menyatukan kalian berdua. Iya kan? Itachi menatap keduanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum dan di iringi dengan cengiran Naruto.

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii" Sakura tersenyum ceria, bebannya telah lepas, dia merasa lega karena Itachi tidak marah. Naruto juga mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Ingat…! Jangan sakiti, Sakura-chan" ucap Itachi sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya. Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya, keduanya –Sakura dan Naruto- saling menatap dan tersenyum tulus.

_Flashback : off_

_**Aitai to tada negau dakede  
>konna ni mo namida afureru kara, my love<br>yozora ni ukabeta tame iki ga koboreru  
>Please Stay With Me<strong>_

Suara Ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang, kesendiriannya dan rasa yang menyesakkan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia menatap layar ponselnya.

**Sakura Calling…**

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku mohon Sakura-chan. Aishiteru… Hontou ni Aishieru" ucap Naruto membabi buta setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Tubuhnya duduk dengan tegang dan napasnya seakan saling memburu. Perasaannya kacau dan sangat kalut saat ini.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun" terdengar suara lembut Sakura dari ponselnya. Naruto terdiam dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Happy 3td month Anniversary, Naruto-kun" kembali terdengar suara lembut di ponselnya.

"Sakura-cha.."

"Gomen.. Gomen kalau aku menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak serius, Naruto-kun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu di bulan ketiga kita jadian, Gomenasai" Naruto mendengarkan setiap ucapan Sakura, walau dia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadisnya itu, namun dia dapat merasakan ketulusan disana. Sakura mencintainya, seperti dia mencintai Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi, ku mohon… Ini menyesakkan. Aku akan tetap mencintimu, Sakura-chan, walau sejauh apapun kita, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu, ku mohon percyalah padaku, Sakura-chan. Sakit… Sakit jika kau seperti ini" Naruto mengenggam erat dadanya mengingat kejadian tadi siang, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Iya, Aku percaya padamu, Narutokun. Gomenasai.."

"Aitakatta, Sakura-chan"

"Aitakatta mo…"

Walau tidak saling melihat, namun keduanya dapat saling merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Muncul kelegaan diraut wajah keduanya, senyum kelegaan terlukis di wajah mereka.

Malam itu 14 mei 2011, tepat jam 12:00 am. Mereka berdua semakin menyadari perasaan masing-masing yang mendalam. Perasaan saling mencintai dan membutuhkan. Perasaan yang sama. Cinta yang sama. Dan dibawah langit yang sama, mereka berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga hati mereka berdua. Bersama untuk selamanya.

**Owari**

n/b author:

Ini fanfic kedua saya. Maaf jika masih jelek dan banyak kesalahan. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya kepada saya, agar saya dapat menulis lebih baik lagi. Dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Read and review-nya, please. ^w^a


End file.
